


Sword

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2017 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Inktober 2017, Odin's A+ Parenting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Ellos le ordenaron elegir un arma pero la elección nunca estuvo en sus manos.





	Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Parte 6 del Inktober.

A veces en los momentos más obscuros de su exilio, cuando la soledad y la nostalgia son demasiado para él, cuando no puede evitar extrañar a su hermano y a su madre, el calor de su amor y el prometedor brillo de sus días de gloria cuando aun era el principe de uno de los reinos más grandes del universo entero, Loki piensa en los puntos en su vida que lo transformaron en quién es hoy. Antes de la locura, antes de la sed de sangre, cuando todo parecía más sencillo.

Loki sabe en lo profundo de su mente degenerada que probablemente hay algo inherentemente maligno en él, sabe que no todo es culpa de Thor, de su padre, de su reino y su procedencia.

Sabe que otros en su lugar habrían tomado decisiones completamente diferentes, tal vez, decisiones más honorables.

Pero también sabe que Asgard no es completamente inocente, sabe que él es una víctima tanto como es un victimario. Sabe y recuerda que antes del odio, de la sed de venganza y la amargura en su corazón, también era un joven inocente, feliz, inconciente del futuro, amable, y por sobre todo, capaz de amar.

Sabe que Asgard le robó eso, con el paso de los años.

Con cada obstáculo puesto en su camino cuando a Thor le abrieron paso, con cada palabra cruel, cada risa a sus expensas, cada murmullo a sus espaldas, con cada mirada fría de su padre cuando todo lo que él buscaba era aprobación.

Con cada elección que tomaron directamente de sus manos.

* * *

 

_Ellos le ordenaron elegir un arma por primera vez, medio siglo después de su hermano mayor y eso estaba bien, Loki no tenía interés en entrenar con armas, ya encantado con el arte de su madre, la hechicería y la magia._

_Pero el arte de la guerra era el único arte en el que un hombre de Asgard podía indulgir sin ser sometido al completo ridículo y Loki estaba completamente dispuesto a entrenar como su hermano y sus amigos._

_"Elige tu arma." Le dijeron con autoridad mostrándole la armería, su padre observando todo con el capitán de la armada a un lado y Thor en el otro. "Tu arma será una expansión de tu cuerpo." Le explicaron con frialdad._

_"Elige con sabiduría como tú hermano lo hizo." Ordenó  Odin observando orgullozamente a su hijo mayor, sosteniendo su martillo en su mano derecha._

_Con resolución e ignorando la sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro de su hermano, Loki caminó directamente hasta las dagas y las cuchillas para lanzar. Probando el peso de cada una, su estatura, ocultando algunas en las mangas de su túnica sólo para ver si podía._

_"Las cuchillas." Se decidió. "Quiero las cuchillas." Confirmó mirando a su padre, buscando aprobación en sus facciones y encontrando sólo frialdad y decepción._

_"No." Dijo Odin, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.  "Las cuchillas no son dignas de un príncipe de Asgard. Prueba las espadas."_

_Dicho eso, le dio la espalda a su hijo menor, sostuvo el hombro de su hijo mayor y abandonó la habitación._

* * *

 

La elección nunca fue suya, piensa ahora Loki, observando la oscuridad consumidora de su exilio, donde el esplendor de Asgard no lo alcanza a tocar con su resplandor brillante.

 

 


End file.
